


The words of a farmer cow

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "This is my first fic please be nice uwu", LMAO, Other, You should've come to shiratorizawa, idk - Freeform, im on crack rn, in which ushijima is persistent and oikawa is trash (like usual)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All kneel before the mighty farmer-cow as he speaks.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The words of a farmer cow

"You should've come to Shiratorizawa, Oikawa Tooru."


End file.
